With increasing development of science and technology, the trends of designing electronic devices such as portable computers, tablet computers, industrial computers, portable communication devices or video players are designed toward minimization, easy portability and high performance. Generally, the limited space inside the electronic device is equipped with various high-integration or high-power electronic components for increasing the computing speed and the function of the electronic device, thus generating a great deal of heat during operations. Consequently, the temperature inside the device is increased and high temperature is harmful to the components. Since the electronic device is usually designed as possible as in slim, flat and succinct appearance, it has insufficient inner space for dissipating the waste heat. In case that the heat is not effectively dissipated away, the electronic components of the electronic device are adversely affected by the heat and the high temperature and may result in the interference of operation or damaged of the device.
Nowadays, the three-dimensional integrated circuit (3D IC) is widely applied in portable electronic products, such as smart phones, tablet computers and so on. The three-dimensional integrated circuit includes plural two-dimensional chips, and the two-dimensional chips are bonded by wire bonding technique. By the wire bonding technique like wafer-level packaging (WIT) and package on package (POP), plural leads are bonded between the two-dimensional chips, and thus the three-dimensional integrated circuit are formed by stacking layers of chips. The three-dimensional integrated circuit has compact size and advantages of minimization, lightweight, low cost, high performance, low power consumption and high speed.
The conventional heat-dissipating means of the three-dimensional integrated circuit is disposing the thermal conductive material on the three-dimensional integrated circuit to remove heat. The thermal conductive material is for example a graphite sheet, a metal sheet, heat pipe or other thermal conductive material. However, the above-mentioned heat-dissipating means is passive heat dissipation, which utilizes the thermal conduction and natural convention to remove heat. Therefore, the heat-dissipating efficiency is low, and the applicable requirements can't be satisfied.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a three-dimensional integrated circuit cooling system with improved heat-dissipating efficiency to substitute the conventional technologies.